When The Dark Arises
by Jdumoulin
Summary: Paladine has payed a visit to the most feared man on Krynn, and Kaira is destined to help him, along with two other unlikely people. Can two twins get along to save the world, and can the Kender resist the shiny objects in the Dead One's lair?
1. The Sleeping Dragon

Here's the first chapter in the story, enjoy!

--

**Chapter One: The Sleeping Dragon  
**

Kaira sat in a chair in the "Sleeping Dragon" Inn in Palanthas, bended over a bowl of hot vegetable soup, slices of bread and cheese to the bowls left and a plate of various meats to its right.

As hunched over her bowl as she was, she didn't see te dark robed figure in the far corner, watchn her from beneath its black hood.

She also didn't notice the large, burly man that was standing in front of her, until he reached out and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into his big brown eyes.

Kaira snatched herself backwards and wiped the soupp from her mouth. "What?" She demanded irritably.

"Give me your money and be my woman," he said in a thick accent she knew to be southern Solamnic.

She eyed him curiously, then she shrugged, noticing the other men behind him. She reached down and pulled out a sack of money from her bag and threw it at him. Then she bent back down over her soup, moving the other two plates closer to her and eating at the same time.

The man pushed her bowl of soup off the table.

"Hey!" Kaira exclaimed, standing up angrily.

The man grabbed her wrist and yanked her around the table to him. Bending down to her delicate face, making her cringe (not only from his strong grip on her wrist and backside, but from his foul breath that smelled like a Kender slipped something foul or dead into it at night). His lips were so close to her, that she tensed.

Unnoticably, the mysterious robed figure stood up.

"You forgot the second part of my 'request.'" The big man sneered. "Why don't we, let's say, 'go upstairs?'" The other men behind him laughed and hooted.

Kaira felt uncomfortable being so close to the man in her unnapropiate clothing. After all, a simple yank could tear off her short, silver-beaded lioncloth and short, silver-beaded lioncloth-like shirt.

Twitching angrily at the man's suggestion, she hissed, "No, you fat slob."

The man's grip on her wrist tightened and the other hand slapped her across the face, making her unwillingly let out a yelp of pain.

The black robed figure took a step closer, holding its staff tightly.

Kaira, finally aware of the robed figure's pressence, decided that the person was going to try and "save her." So, instead of letting the person be chilverous, Kaira reached behind her and pulled one of the two swords off her back. Shifting the silver bladed and hilted sword in her hand slightly so the hilt was on the opposite side her thumb was on, she jammed the swords butt into the side of the man's head as hard as she could.

He crumbled to the floor, unconcious, letting go of Kaira's wrist. Feeling, with relief, the blood flowing back into her wrist, she bent down and carefully yanked her bag of money from the man's pocket, her sword still in hand. The other men had stopped laughing and hooting, and when Kaira stood up straight and glared at them, they yelped and ran away.

Steppinh over the man's body, she put her sword back into its original X shape on her back. She sat down in her chair and looked across the room to see that the robed figure had disappeared.

Shrugging, she bent over her trmaining foos she had and ate.

--

After Kaira had finished eating, she dcided to go rto bed. She hoisted her bags off the ground, tipped the cook, and walked up the stairs to the room she was assigned, leaving the unconcious man on the floor for the "stronger" men (who could barely lift the man's arm, to Kaira's amusement). As she turned the corner at the top of the stairs, a hand closed around hers and yanked her into a room, closing the door.

Thinking it was one of that man's croonies, Kaira eached for her sword. Another hand closed around her other wrist. FLinching, for the fingers burned her skin, she turned to see the same black robed figure from earlier. As she relaxed, the person let her go.

"So, Magi, is there something you want?" Kaira asked. "Because if it's money, you can have it."

Even though she couldn't see the face, she could tell the mage was smirking.

"Money? I don't want money," came the voice of a male.

"Then what do you want? Sex? Because if it is, I'll knock you out right now!"

"I'm not a pig like the man downstairs," he replied, clearly amused.

"Then what do you want?!" Kaira demanded angrily. She had better things to do (like sleep!) then deal with foolish young mages.

The man reached up and pulled back his hoos to reveal young features, but a head of gray hair.

But what shocked Kaira even more than the noticably gold tinted skin and gray hair, was his eyes: all gold with hourglass shaped pupils.

"I want power," he replied.

"From **_ME_**. What do you want from ME?" She asked.

"Knowledge," the man said, amused.

Kaira snorted. "The only knowledge I have, is of thiefing Kenders in towns and of rebelling Solamnic knights who have decided to grow their beards SO long, that they trip over it and die in battle."

This only amused the mage further.

"I'm a _**WARRIOR**_, I know fighting, not politics and aritmatic and such." Kaira finished.

The man smiled. "I know a Kender, and I use to know a Solamnic knight, very proud of his beared he was." The mage replied.

Kaira shrugged, avoiding the man's penetrating eyes. "yeah, well, like I said, beards are dangerous."

The man smirked, "You said you were a warrior, where'd you learn at?"

_He's avoiding my question!_ Kaira realized.

"Solace," she replied, with no hint that she cared.

This surprised the man, "Solace?... By any chance, do you know if you were in school with a certain Caramon?" He asked.

"Caramon? Caramon what?" She asked, confused by the importance of this question.

Apparently the mage was confused too, but about what she meant, not his own question.

"Caramon what?" She repeated. "There's many Caramons. What's his last name?"

"Majere,"

"Majere... Caramon Majere... Hmmm..." She pondered over the name. "Oh yes! Caramon, he was in my class, and was the twin of a sickly boy magi everyone picked on... Oh..." She had caught the angry glare in his eyes that instantly vanished. "YOU'RE his twin, aren't you? Raistlin Majere, correct?"

"Correct," he growled.

She flushed in embarrasement.

"If you went to school with him, that means you're one of the children who picked on me constantly... Correct?" He asked almost inaudiably.

"Um, you're steering the conversation away from its true point... What do you, er, wnat from me?" She asked nervously, trying to change the topic.

"_**CORRECT**_?" Raistlin pressed on.

"Um... You already know the answer!" Kaira exclaimed. "Now, can you tell me what you want with me? Or can I go to my room, because I'm tired! After all, I lost a valuable locket to a Kender today; got lost in the streets of this huge town; found the Kender again and got my locket back; was led to this Inn because the Kinder was 'sorry' that he 'found' my locket; ate a buttload of food; knocked out a pervert; and, to top it all off, got abducted by the most feared man on all of Krynn."

Raistlin regained his compossure and put on a mocking grin. "'Ate a buttload of food,' yes, so much like my brother. You two would get along well."

"If he's anything like you, thanks but no thanks."

Raistlin's smirk widened. "I think he might say the same about you." Then something seemed to dawn on him and his smirk turned into a frown. "A Kender?" Kaira nodded.

"Yes, I met a Kender today."

"A Kender, ther's only one Kender I've known to have come to Palanthas more than elsewhere." He mumbled. Then he looked at Kaira and asked, louder, "Did he tell you his name?"

"Something about a tassle and a bare foot," she replied, frowning.

"Tasslehoff Burrfoot, and that means my sope of a brother's here too... He'd never leave Tasslehoff alone, even if it meant his death. Great, that moron might come here at any sec-" he paused. Kaira saw him look at the door and she heard footsteps.

"Underneath the bed, quick," Raistlin hissed. "This isn't my room."

"Should've figured as much," she sighed, irritated.

But, as told, she climbed under one of the two beds, Raistlin under the other.

"Tass, slow down!" Came a puffing voice.

Kaira looked at Raistlin to see him swearing silently.

"But we have to find that woman, Caramon!" Came the voice of the Kender. "She's beautiful I tell you!"

"Tass, I'm tired! Can't we at least stop for a rest first?"

"Oh fine," came the reply, clearly disappointed.

The next second the door opened and two pairs of boots emerged: one very small, the other very large.

"Hurry up and rest!" The Kender exclaimed.

Caramon sighed and walked toward the bed where Raistlin was under, stillsilently swearing in full colors. Tasslehoff, who was much lighter to Kaira's relief (even though she worried Caramon might crush his twin unknowingly), plopped down on the bed above her.

"I hope she doesn't leave before you're done," Tass said.

"Who?" Caramon asked, noisily taking off his unnessesary armor (even though something unnessesary was wandering through Raistlin's mind that involved a his hidden silver dagger and Caramon's heart).

"The woman I found, you'd look perfect together!" Tass exclaimed.

"Tass, I'm in love with Tika," Caramon informed as his last bit of armor hit the floor with a loud _thunk_. "Hey, Tass, could you go get me food?"

"But you just ate!" Tasslehoff replied, exasperated.

"But I'm still hungary!" Caramon protested.

Raistlin looked at Kaira, as if to tell her, "I told you you two were alike." Kaira stuck her tounge out at him.

"Oh fine, nevermind," mumbled Caramon, sitting down on the bed above Raistlin and making it sink like five inches. "Hey, where'd you get that?"

"This?" Tass asked. Apparently he held something up, because Caramon said yes. "Oh, I foundit laying on a shelf all alone in a store around town, someone must have miss placed it. Why? You want it?"

Caramon sighed. "No Tass, I don't want it. Keep it, because there's no point returning it now."

"Oops," said Tass as a tound, spherical ruby hit the floor and convienetly rolled under Caramon's bed. "I'll get it!"

Raistlin tensed as Tasslehoff's feet hit the ground and he bent down, coming face to face with him.

"Oh, hi there!" Tass said.

"Tass, who are you talking to?" Caramon asked.

"Ra-"

Raistlin pulled the Kender closer by his collar and quietly hissed, "No, Burrfoot!"

"Who Tass?"

"Um, no one," Tasslehoff replied nervouly. "Just my, um, ruby."

Caramon sighed and layed down. Tass quickly snatched up the ruby, as if Raistlin would steal it, and got onto his own bed.

"Is there somthing under my bed? You look like you just saw a ghost," Caramon said in a muffled voice (apparently he had found food).

"No," Tass laughed nervously. "Not a ghost, just your brother... Oops..."

Raistlin audiably sighed and Caramon shrieked.

"Raist? He's under my bed?!" Caramon asked nervously, apparently he hadn't heard Raistlin sigh.

"No!" Tass shrieked, a little too shrilly.

Caramon got off the bed and bent down.

Unexpectadly, and quite immature for the dark wizard, Raistlin childishly hissed, "No one's home, try again tomorrow."

Caramon paused and Raistlin sighed, climbing out from under the bed. Kaira climbed out too, much to Tass's delight. She smiled fondly at the Kender.

But the twins, however, didn't smile.

--

Dragonlance © Margret Weis and Tracy Hickman  
Everything not in the book belongs to me  
Ask before using... and you can if you ask

Wow... Those twins aren't happy campers, are they?... Too bad I've stopped here, I wonder what will happen next time?!

Next time on When The Dark Arises: Angry Words

When the twins meet and eyes lock together, they aren't happy. What will the brothers say that will ruin their relationship even further?


	2. Angry Words

Sorry that it took so long to put this up, I was on vacation. Anyway, on to the story!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Angry Words**

Tass and Kaira looked from Raistlin to Caramon expectantly.

"Long time no see, brother," Raistlin hissed.

Caramon tensed, as if taking a physical blow. He stared at his younger twin with sad eyes.

"Yeah, missed you too, Raist," Caramon mutered.

Raistlin sneered, "'Miss?' How many times do I have to say" 'I don't like you.' Therefore I don't 'miss' you."

"Well. fine, I don't miss you either. Raistlin," Caramon replied. "I was just being sarcastically polite."

"'Sarcastically polite,' bah, you couldn't be 'sarcastically polite' if it came and bit yo on your ass, brother."

Caramon looked at his twin with a hurt look, why had things changed between them... _**WHEN**_ did things change between them? Something _**HAD**_ broken between the twins, just like Caramon thought: The journeying, loving, brotherly bond was destroyed, and nothing but hatred was left between them.

"Raist, what did I ever do to make you hate me?"

"You were born," Raistlin growled lethaly. "Now, if you'll excuse me,"

He turned to leave, but a strong hand yanked him backwards.

"Get off!" Raistlin screamed. He got it out just in time, because a second later, a fist slammed into his lower stomach.

Coughing up blood, hearing a wail of protests from Kaira and Tasslehoff, Raistlin collapsed to the floor.

Had Caramon just hit him? What _**HAD**_ they done to make the other hate the other?

After his spasm, Raistlin looked up at Caramon, only to see his own expression mirrored on his twins face: shock.

"Why-" Raistlin stopped, and quickly gained control of his emotions. "So," he forced himself to stand, using his staff as support. He looked at Caramon, a sneer on his face. "So, you _**CAN**_ stick up for yourself. Well done,"

"Raist, I'm sorry!" Caramon exclaimed. "Please forgive me!"

"Ha!" He laughe shrilly, making the other three cringe. "'Sorry,' 'forgive' you? You got to be joking. You act like that hurt me."

"But you coughed up bl-"

"Shut up, Caramon," Raistlin hisses. "I'm not the same weakling as before, remember? So stop pitying me,"

"But-"

"That's an order," with that Raistlin turned to leave again.

"Well, why would I _**WANT**_ to pity you?" Caramon blurted out.

Raistlin stopped, his hand on the doorknob. Kaira and Tasslehoff looked at Caramon in utter shock.

"All those times I've protected you, when we were children, from those other kids who didn't understand you-"

Here Kaira's face turned a bright red.

"No one understands me, Caramon," hissed Raistlin. "_**NO**_ one."

"I do!" Caramon protested. "I understand you, I understand you condition-"

"My condition? My 'condition?'" Raistlin growled, shaking in ager, yet still not turning to face his twin. "No, you don't understand me, _**OR**_ my 'condition.'"

Caramon took a step forward, his hand outstreched. "But I do Raist-"

"Don't call me that," came the snarled reply.

Caramon halted, his hand dropped back to his side. "Fine Raist- Raistlin."

"Now, get it through you thick head, no one understands me, and I don't want anyone to pity me."

"But-" Before he could finish, Raistlin had whiped around to face him.

"No Caramon, _**I**__** HATE**__** YOU**_," his voice was filled with fury. "And I always have!"

"Fine!" Screamed Caramon. "Fine then! Hate me!"

"I al-"

But now it was Caramon's turn to interupt. "But, just so you know Raistlin, when we're in the same vacinity together, there will be no 'Caramon' when you wake up screaming in the middle of the night. There will be no 'Caramon' there to drive 'them' away."

Raistlin's eyes narrowed. "Good," he hissed. "So stay away from me." Even though he looked so hateful, Kaira could see something that looked like sadness in the mage's eyes.

The next second Raistlin had left the room.

Caramon looked at his feet, a look of total distress on his face.

_He looks so helpless,_ Kaira thought sadly.

"It's okay Caramon," Tasslehoff piqued up, trying, without success, to sound reassuring and joyful.

"No Tass, it's not okay," Caramon muttered. "No, it's not olay this time, he really _**DOES**_ hate me, I realize that now. There's not an ounce of compassion in his nonexistent heart."

"Look here, Caramon," Kaira butted in. "I may not know your brother very well, but one thing is certain: he _**DOES**_ love you, whether he admits it or not. When we were kids, I _**KNOW**_ for a fact that he appreciated what you'd do for him, you could see it in his eyes."

"Humph," he eyed her curiously. "Who are you anyway?"

"I was your... um..." she sighed, and thought it better to tell him the truth. "I was your maid's daughter, Kaira... Who cares about the truth anyway?

"We had a maid?" Kaira nodded. "Oh yeah, Kaira. Huhn, never thought I'd see you again."

_He's an idiot! A great big bufoon! _Kaira thought, amused. _Maid, bah!_

"Yeah, well, I never thought I'd see Raistlin again," she murmered, looking at the ground, her hands claped behind her back, trying not to laugh. "Guess I was wrong."

"Yeah, well, everyone's wrong when they're saying something they think about Raist... Raistlin." Caramon had sat down on his bed, crossing his legs.

"Hey, that's wrong!" Tass exclaimed. "Tanis always said that Raistlin was bad, and if you were wrong about Raistlin being good, than that would mean that Tanis was right! And if everyone's wrong about him, wouldn't that make Tanis wrong?"

"Fine! Anyone who thinks anything '_**GOOD**_' about Raistlin is wrong!"

"Then I'm wrong," Kaira interupted without thinking.

Caramon and Tasslehoff looked at her.

"Well? Then I'm wrong, right?" Kaira went on. "Raistlin has good in him, no matter how much you think otherwise!"

_She has a good vocabulary for being a maid, _Caramon thought bitterly.

"Humph, Paladine shuns him," he muttered.

"Actually, no, he never did." Tasslehoff replied. "He was always kinda fond of him too. And-"

"Tass, shut up," ordered Caramon harshly. "Just shut up for once!"

"Well, I _**NEVER**_," Tass said angrily. "Humph, tell me to shut up," he turned around and plopped onto his bed, his back to Caramon, his arms crossed, and his chin pointed up in the air.

"Raistlin doesn't know _**HOW**_ to love," growled Caramon, ignoring Tass's frequent 'humph''s. "And he never will."

"He was right when he called you a dope," Kaira informed. "You _**ARE**_ a dope. Get it through that thing you call a head: He's your brother, and he _**LOVES**_ you!" She screamed the last word.

"No he doesn't, and he never will,"

"Fine! I'm going back to him to talk to _**HIM**_!" Kaira yelled. She turned around, then paused. "Hey, Tass, you want to come? I'll need your jolly humor to keep myself from thinking of cruel ways to kill Caramon,"

"Sure," Tass snifled, wiping his eyes and jumping off the bed. He passed Caramon without a glance.

Caramon watched them go, after they were gone, he started to cry.

* * *

Dragonlance © Margret Weis and Tracy Hickman  
Everything not in the book belongs to me  
Ask before using... and you can if you ask

Wow, now THAT was unexpected, wasn't it? I see you're mad I stopped here? Well, you'll just have to wait awhile longer, and don't worry, the next chapter will be up quicker than this one had been:)

Next time on When The Dark Arises: A Visit

What will happen when Kaira and Tasslehoff enter the Shoikan Grove to get to Raistlin's Tower? And what's up with Tass?

Please review. Creative criticism is welcomed with open arms.


	3. A Visit

Sorry it took so long, planned on having this up _**LAST**_ week, but I lost my notebook... So I'm now writing two fanfics of different types" this one, and a Harry Potter one:) thanks to all who reviewed! Here's the next chapter! Oh, and it's kinda different from what I promised in the last chapter, so I changed that too. Enjoy!

* * *

"You seriously want to go through the Shoikan Grove?" Tasslehoff Burrfoot asked in fright.

Tass and Kaira were standing on the edge of the Grove. Fear gripped them both, but they both knew it would be worse once they entered the Grove.

"Well, that was the original plan, yes," Kaira muttered. "Why? A Kender afraid of a couple of trees, a tower, and several dismembered floating heads?"

"N-No," Tass mumbled. "Just a little... nervous..."

"Ha, nervous is nothing," Kaira said as calm as she could, standing up straight. "Just walk like you know what you're doing." She pulled both swords off of her back.

Tass pulled out his little knife.

"Ready?" Kaira asked him.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Tasslehoff said in a small voice.

"Okay, let's go, we've been standing here too long," She informed, taking a deep breath.

It was true, they'd been standing on the edge of the Grove for approximatly three hours...

"Raistlin's probably already asleep," she said, taking her first step into the Shoikan Grove.

She instantly regretted it. Her fear was starting to consume her rapidly.

Kaira shrieked as something grabbed the back of her shirt tightly.

"Sorry," Tass whispered, clinging to her.

Kaira sighed in relief and detatched the fightened Kender.

"Maybe if we run," she joked, laughing nervously.

"Kaira, that's it!" Tass exclaimed excitedly, forcing Kaira to clap a had over his mouth. When she moved it, he continued more softly, "That's it, _**LAUGHING**_. Spectrals are evil and feed off fear, or so Raistlin once told me. So, if we laugh, maybe it will keep them away, because we won't be afraid!"

"Okay, good idea Tass," Kaira praised. "But two things first."

"What?" Tass asked, proud of his brilliance.

"One, give me my money pouch back."

Tass did as told. "This?" He asked. "Oh, you must have dropped it. Good thing I picked it up, or you might never have gotten it back, seeing as we're in the Shoikan Grove and all."

Kaira sighed and took it back. "Even scared, you Kender _**STILL**_ manage to get you're hands on other peoples belongings."

Tass smiled proudly.

"Anyway, second of all: Let's go with your plan. Keep talking and pretend we're not in the Shoikan Grove, but in the park or something."

Tass nodded, smiling widely.

Together the duo continued through the Grove, side by side, laughing and joking about how funny the spectrals looked, Gnomes, weapon weilding (Kaira told Tass some stories of how people would try and manage to get their weapons lodged in their leader's head), and Tass told Kaira his story of the Wolly Mammoth (It was a long Grove!)

"Was it really a Wolly Mammoth," Kaira asked. "And not one of your hair brained stories?"

"Yes, it really was. And it's not a fake story this time."

"Wow, that'd be cool," Kaira said. The next second Kaira screamed as hands wrapped around her ankles, knocking her down and grabbing her arms. Her scream echoed through the Tower, but didn't wake Raistlin.

"Kaira!" Tass screamed, beginning to stab the lethal arms with his small knife.

The spectrals seemed to sense their fear now, because they hovered nearer.

"Tass, get them off me!" Kaira cried.

"I'm trying, really!" Tass the despratly. "But I'm not a big warrior like Caramon! I'm small and puny and weak! And helpless against any enemy my hoopak can't harm! And I forgot that at the Inn!!"

The next second the hands disappeared and a hand pulled Kaira to her feet, only to have a Kender wrap it's arms around her waist in a hug.

Patting Tass's hands, ske looked to see an Elf in black robes.

_A Dark Elf! _She thought in amazement.

"Um, thank you," Kaira said in a shaky voice, trying to sound as meek as she could. "I'm Kaira,"

"I know," he answered, smiling. "I heard your little friends there," he nodded at Tasslehoff, "shouting your name." He extended his hand. "I'm Dalamar, the _Shalafi's _apprentice. WHich reminds me, he wants you and the Kender immeadiatly. Kaira took his hand and shaked it.

"Me?" Tass asked, confused.

"Yes, you. Unless, of course, you're not Tasslehoff, but some other Tass."

"I'm Tasslehoff!"

"Then yes, you too. Come quickly, he's-"

The next second they headr screaming.

"Raistlin!" Kaira shrieked.

Dalamar nodded, then turned and swiftly walked into the Tower, Kaira and Tasslehoff having to run to keep up.

They went up many flights of stairs, and every time Raistlin screamed louder, DAlamar went faster, eventually he was running too.

"In there," Dalamar ordered urgently, when they came to a stop in front of a door. "Quick,"

Kaira hthrew open the door and ran into Raistlin's bedchambers, Tass behind her.

"Raistlin!" Kaira cried, immeadiatly at his sode.

The sight scared Kaira and Tasslehoff more than the Shoikan Grove had. Raistlin was stripped of everything but a pair of black pants. He was ontop of a sheet, his blankets discarded on the floor. His body convulsed in spasms of pain, his hands tearing at the sheet below him. Frequently his hips would rise and he'd scream louder. His body was covered in sweat, plastering his hair to his face. Every now and then he'd scream Kaira or Tass's name, and sometimes his brother's name would emerge from his lips.

But what freaked Kaira out even more, was once again the mage's eyes. But, this time, instead of his normal (or would it be unnormal?) gold and hourglass pupil eyes, his eyes were all white: No pupil, no iris.

Kaira grasped Raistlin's hand tightly, and, to her least expectations, he reacted.

"Kaira!" Rasped Raistlin frim blood stained lips.

"Raistlin, I'm right here, don't worry. Are you okay?" Kaira asked despratly. "Please answer me," she said when Raistlin didn't respond.

"Paladine, I'm sorry!" Screamed Raistlin. The words were so strained, yet so loud and piercing, that it seemed like they were torn out of his throat.

"That was unexpected," muttered Tass.

Dalamar had poked his head in, shocked just as much as Kaira was (Tass didn't seemed shocked at all).

"B-b-but h-he worships T-Takhisis... right?" Dalamar asked himself.

"Apparently not," Tass mumbled. Kaira looked at him out of the corner of her eye, thinking, _he's acting mighty weird..._

"But he's an evil mage! ANd to worship a god of good as an evil mage?! That's just wrong!" Dalamar exclaimed.

Raistlin's body collapsed on his bed and his eyes closed.

"Raistlin!" Cried Kaira.

His eyes shot open suddenly and his body bolted into an upright position, shocking Kaira as much that she fell backwards.Raistlin's eyes fell upon her as she sttod up, but otherwise he didn't move.

"_Shalafi_!" Dalamar breathed, relief filling his voice.

Raistlin averted his gaze to his apprentice, still not moving.

"Are you okay?" Dalamar asked.

Rasitlin gave a simple, yet not very sure, nod.

"You had us all worried," informed Tass in a unfeeling filled voice. Raistlin looked at him fully, turning his head to look at the Kender who wasn't acting like a Kender.

"What'd you steal this time, Tass?" Raistlin asked.

"What are you talking about? I don't steal, never once in my life had." Tass replied.

Raistlin raised his eyebrow, and now Dalamar, even though he didn't know Tass, realized that this couldn't be the Kender (all Kenders steal!).

"Who-" Raistlin broke off, suddenly looking subdued.

Kaira noticed this. "Raistlin?"

"That isn't Tass," he muttered.

"Yeah, we kinda figured out that one by ourselves," she informed.

"No, that's not what I meant," Raistlin said. "By 'that isn't Tass,' I meant that that isn't even a Kender."

"Heh?"

"That is, well, it's hard to explain, but, Tass is kinda possessed," he answered.

"I'll get the clerics!" Kaira exclaimed.

"No, Kaira!" Raistlin exclaimed, seeing her run towards the door. "They can't do anything for him, it won't work on this one! Besides, they can't even enter the Grove, surprised you got so far."

"Has he been Tass since I got to the Grove?" She asked, walking back to him.

"If you mean _**WAS**_ he, yes at one point and time. When you entered my room, it started to change, now he isn't Tass... Well, he is, but he's possessed."

Tass looked at them jubiantly. "Are you infering I'm old?"

"Yes, Old One, kinda." Rasitlin said. He stood up and turned towards Kaira and the door. "Kaira, meet Paladine."

At that second the door opened and the real Paladine came in, Tass returning to normal.

* * *

Dragonlance © Margret Weis and Tracy Hickman  
Everything not in the book belongs to me  
Ask before using... and you can if you ask

O-o didn't see that coming...

Next time on When The Dark Arises: A Fleeting Desire, Paladine Reveals

What does Paladine want? And will Caramon believe Tasslehoff when he tells him? Will he follow?


	4. A Fleeting Desire, Paladin Reveals

Here's the next chapter!!

* * *

**Chapter Four: A Fleeting Desire, Paladine Reveals**

Kaira Ondrus stared in astonishment at the old man walkin into the room. This was Paladine?

"Fizban!" Tasslehoff Burrfoot exclaimed. The Kende hurridly rushed over to the newcomer and threw his arms around his waist.

The man called Fizban patted Tas on on the head.

"Say, who are you again?" Fizban asked him.

"Tasslehoff!"

"Hmm... Sounds familiar... Ah yes, I remeber now," he answered.

"Old One, why'd you use him as a vessle to appear to us?" Raistlin Majere spoke up.

"I did that? Can't remember it... Are you sure that's what I did?"

Kaira sighed. This _**couldn't**_ be Paladine, the man was too lousy... too forgetful...

Fizban looked at her in the eyes, and she held her breath. In the Old One's eyes she saw wisdom beyond his apparent age.

"I am Paladine, young one," Fizban assured.

Kaira gulped and adverted her eyes to the floor.

The Old Man looked at Raistlin.

"As you have probably figured out by now, I've come to tell you something, something important. Something dangerously secret," Paladine informed.

"Yes Old One, I know," Raisltlin replied softly.

"Also, I have to admit that I'm sorry to have appeared to you in a mental state. Takhisis's hold on your soul is strong,"

Raistlin lowered his eyes. "Yes, Paladine, I know,"

"Another thing is that we must have your twin here, or I can't reveal anything to you."

Kaira swore that she heard Raistlin quietly groan.

"So," Fizban looked at Tasslehoff. "Me and..."

"Tasslehoff," the Kender answered.

"Yes, me and Tasslehoff will go speak to..."

"Caramon," Tas replied.

"Will go speak to Caramon and bring him here," he finished. "And then I'll tell you the deadly news."

"Will you be able to get in my Tower, Old One?" Raistlin asked.

"This Tower? Oh yes, I believe so. The ghouls and stuff can't hurt me, nor am I afraid of them. Nothing can kepp me out, not even Fistandantilus." Fizban looked once more at Tas. "Come on now, let's go get that boneheaded warrior." He looked at Kaira. "You stay with this young mage," then he ushered Tasslehoff out of the door, leaving.

Kaira wanted to protest, to tell the god that she didn't want to be left in an evil tower, with a majorly evil mage and a dark elf. But Fizban was already gone. Her heart failed her, her stomach was in her throat. Thia was _**not**_ why she came to Palanthas... some vacation this was turning out to be...

Dalamar was a nice guy, she had to admit. But Raistlin? He was pure evil!

Raistlin started to unexpectedly cough. Hunching over, he made a gesture to Dalamar as if to say, "it's okay, I'm fine, it'll pass." And Dalamar relaxed, watching Raistlin dubiously.

Kaira relaxed slightly. With his apprentice here, Raistlin wouldn't try anything... right? She silently berated herself. Why was she worrying? Raistlin didn't like her! Except she had on unappropriate clothing... and Rasitlin was staring at her funny...

"Quit it, Majere," Kaira hissed as the mage continued to stare at her.

He smiled mysteriously and looked away, his coughing spasm over with.

--

Raistlin looked at Kaira.

His eyes stared at her hungrily. His golden eyes, which saw nothing but death and decay and night, saw only the figure of a beautiful woman who parted the darkness. He wanted her as his own, but knew she wouldn't love him, especially if he forced himself on her...

--

"Ow," Fizban mumbled, stubbing his toe on a stationary rock for the tenth time in the past two mibnutes. He looked at the Kender, "are you sure that this is the only was to get to that Inn?"

"Positive," Tasslehoff replied cherrily. "Otherwise someone might see us. That's why we must take the back rode,"

"I'm quite fond of the front rode," he mumbled in reply.

Eventually they came up to the back of a building. A tree led up to the top of the building, about five feet away from it.

"Here we are," Tas informed.

"Where's the door?" Fizban asked, eyeing the Sleeping Dragon Inn suspiciously.

"At the front of the building," Tas replied matter-of-factly.

"So why are we back here?"

"Because we're sneaking into the room,"

"... We are?"

"Yes, we are," Tasslehoff smiled warmly.

"... How are we going to do that?"

"Climb up that tree," Tas pointed to the lone tree.

"... No..." Fizban answered simply.

"But Fizban!" Tas began to protest.

"No. I don't like trees!"

--

"I can't believe I'm climbing up a tree," Fizban grumbled, climbing beneath Tas. "We could have just gone the simple, quick way. But no, it _**had**_ to be the tree,"

"Oh, it's not that bad," Tas called down. "We're almost there,"

"How many floors up are we?"

"Five!"

"Five?!" Fizban exclaimed. "How many floors are there?!"

"Fifeteen!"

"What kind of an Inn has fifeteen floors?!"

"_**Oh**_, how many floors does the Inn have? I thought you meant how many floors until Caramon's room! There's twenty floors!"

"Twenty?!"

"This is the main Inn in Palanthas," Tas explained.

"I know that!"

Fizban couldn't believe it. An Inn with twenty floors? That was absurd!

After ten more minutes, and hundreds of unrecognizable mumblings late, they reached floor fifeteen. Then something dawned on Fizban.

"Young one, how are we going to get in when we're five feet away? _**And**_ the window is closed."

"Like this!" Tas fumbled about in a pouch with one hand, keeping hold of the tree with his other, his legs wrapped around the trunk. With an, "aha!" Tas drew forth a rock from his pouch. He threw it at the window...

--

Caramon lay in bed, half asleep, thinking of his twin.

He barely heard the shattering of glass. But he clearly heard a thump, and a scream with the crash of a lantern. His mind fixed on those many nights with his brother, the night's with those dreams of his. His mind registered only one thought: Raistlin!

He sat up quickly, turning on his lantern. Then he turned to face the dirrection of the scream.

He sighed, it was only Fizban laying in a pile of glass from the window and the lantern, and the appologizing Kender, who was trying not to laugh.

Caramon wiped his hand across his wet eyes and asked, in a choked voice, "where's that Kaira chick, Tas?"

"In Raistlin's Tower," Tas answered. "It was quite interesting, Caramon. You see, we got stuck on the edge of the Shoikan Grove, afraid, and then we entered it. You see, laughing and merriment keep the spectral heads at bay, which I might add looked quite cool, because they feed off of fear, or so Raistlin once told me," Caramon flinced at the name of his twins, tears beginning to flood his eyes again. Only Fizban seemed to notice however, and Caramon wiped his eyes angrily as Tas continued, "So, we got to the bottom of the Tower when hands reached up and frabbed her, Kaira that is. And she screamed as I tried to save her. Then they stopped, the heads, and we looked up to see him, Dalamar. Dalamar is a dark elf, he's your brother's apprentice, he calls him, Dalamar calls Raistlin, his _Shalafi_. And he told us-"

Caramon was so upset and exausted that he allowed Tas to prattle on for a good thirty minutes, relating every detail in his mind's eyes.

"And that's how we ended up here, me and Fizban of course," Tas finished.

"So you need me to come to Raist-Raistlin's Tower?" Caramon asked, stumbling over his twin's name.

"Yes," Tas nodded.

"Let me think about it," he saud. After a few minutes, an impatient Kender, and a very hurt magi later, Caramon finally said, "no."

"Why not?!"

"Because I don't want to speal to Raist... Raistlin,"

"Then don't! Just come!"

"No Tas,"

"You don't understand! Fizban needs you there!"

"No, _**you**_don't understand, Tas," Caramon said in a thick voice. "I don't wasnt to speak to, or see, him!"

Tas was silent for a moment (me: he was?! Oh my god! The world is ending!!), then, "you're the biggest wimp I've ever known." Caramon looked at Tas with a hurt expression. "Just because he hurt you feelings, you're going to give up that easily? If so, I don't think I know you, and I understand Raistlin's opinion on not wanting your help anymore,"

This had done it, Tas knew it the second he finished. Caramon started to sob violently, picking up a pillow and shoving it into his face, falling back on his bed.

"Um, Caramon? I'm sorry... I didn't mean it that way... well, I did, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings... Um, Caramon?" Tas looked at Fizban, then Caramon. He plopped himself on the floor in depression. "Alot of use I am," he muttered to himself.

--

Raistlin started to cough again, and this time he sent Dalamar off to make his herbal brew.

Kaira felt like screaming. Now she was alone with the mage, who immeadiatly stopped coughing after his appreantice left.

He looked at her hungrily, and she flushed, turning around.

"Kaira," he said.

She ignored him, her heart beating fast in her chest.

"Kaira," he repeated.

Once more she ignored him.

"Kaira," he pursued.

This time she heard the creaking of the bed and slow footfalls. She felt her heart beat faster. She forced her teeth to stop chattering in fright, and she closed her eyes tightly.

"Kaira, look at me," he ordered softly.

She refused to answer the mage. She wanted nothing to do with him.

"Kaira, look at me," he repeated.

She balled her hands up into fists to keep them from shaking. Her nails bit into her palms. She heard the footfalls stop and felt velvet against her legs.

"Kaira, look at me," he ordered. His voice was harsh and commanding, yet soft.

She felt as if her head would split in two. She started to tremble. She calmed herself. not willing to show this man any weakness.

"Kaira," his voice came in a lethal whisper. Tight hands turned her arounf fiercely. She felt his nails dig into her bare shoulders.

She kept her eyes closed.

"Look at me," and his hands were so tight that that was exactly what she did. She opened her eyes to stare at rthe face of the angry magi.

"Go away, Raistlin," Kaira managed to hiss.

She felt the warmth of his body against her cold one. His grip tightened, making her flinch.

"Kaira,"

"W-what?" she stuttered, tears of pain forming in her blue eyes.

The next instant she felt her body pressesm against his. His arms were wrapped around her, her arms were trapped under his. His lips locked with hers.

She forced herself not to cry in pain at the fierceness of his kiss. She felt herself being turned as Raistlin turned her around. She felt his hands travel up her back and under her long brown hair, to the conector of her loincloth-like shirt.

She felt her shirt fall to the ground behind her. Raistlin edged her backwards. Kaira felt the bed against her legs as she felt the mage's hands trail down to her actual loincloth, yanking it so it fell off.

She was naked, and she was afraid. This was how she thought it would turn out...

Tears fell down her delicate face as the most evil man on all of Krynn had her laying on his bed, trapped beneath his body.

His hands trailed sown her thighs as his mouth lingered on her lips, traveling sown to her neck. His hands traveled beneath her frozen body.

"Raistlin, please," she muttered. He ignored her.

The young man leaned upwards, so half of his body was elivated. He held Kaira's arms down as he looked into her wet eyes.

"You are so vulnerable," he muttered softly.

"And you're the sickest bastard in the world," Kaira replied, starting to struggle and scream.

Once more his lips were locked with hers. preventing her from screaming. Her hands were free, so she started to pound and tear at the robes and his back.

Then a simple word, "_Shalafi_?" echoed through the room. A gasp of, "Raist?" came next, followed by, "you're in trouble!" from the Kender and a powerful, "is this truly how you should act, my boy?"

Raistlin forze, as did Kaira.

Strong hands gripped Raistlin and flung him off of her. Immeadiatly Kiara jumped up.

"Thanks Caramon," Kaira muttered, pulling on her clothes angrily. After all, Raistlin saw her naked, why not the rest of the group too?

"You are currupt, my boy," Fizban informed Raistlin. Sneerin, Raistlin pushed himself off the floor, where Caramon had tossed him. He turned to face Tas.

"Burrfoot," he hissed.

Startled, the Kender snatched his hand out of his pouch. He had _**thought**_ he had eed forgotten.

Apparently not.

"Put it back," the mage growled.

"Put _**what**_ back?" Tas asked with wide eyed innocence.

"You clearly know 'what,'" Raistlin's soft whisper had an edge of lethality in it. "If you don't, I'll meak the great worm, Catyrpelius, real. You remember that, don't you?"

Tas gulped. He remember this so-called great worm. Raistlin had once used flash powder to create the illusion of a spell, so the hobgoblins and Fewmaster Toede wouldn't mess with their belongings, especially the Disks of Mishakal. Apparetly this worm would rise from the Abyss and suck the bloos from your veins until you were nothing more that a dried husk, or so Raistlin had put it. And while Tas thought the prospect of being turned into a dried husk would be quite interesting, for he had no doubt in his Kender mind that Raistlin could and would make the worm real, he didn't particularly feel up tp dying right now... Now when Fizban was going to send them on a journey, that's for sure.

"So, what will it be?" Raistlin asked.

Sighing, Tas reached into one of his pouched and pulled out one of Raistlin's many night blue bounded spellbooks, and put it back on the bedside table.

"_**And**_?"

Again Tas sughed and pulled out about six silver pieces, setting them on the spell book's cover.

"You change the topic quite quickly, my boy," Fizban stated. "WHat so you have to say for yourself?"

Raistlin's hands clenched. Je turned around to retort, but thought better of it.

Tas smiled, glad that the great worm had been forgotten about, and bounded up to Kaira's side.

Dalamar turned towards the door.

"I'll leave you five to speak of matters," Dalamar said.

"No, no, my boy, please stay," Fizban insisted. "Your presense is quite welcomed here."

Dalamar silently obeyed, shutting the door and staying near the back wall.

"Now then," Fizban started. "Sit down. it's quite a long and shocking story."

Raistlin unconciously sat down, his eyes on Kaira. Caramon saw this and frowned. Gently he pulled Kaira to a chair out of his brother's line of sight. He stood guard next to her. Tas plopped himeslf on the floor, crossed legged. Dalamar remained standing by the door.

"Okay," Fizba began. "It all started with the Cataclysm, When the foery mountain struck Krynn, a monster rose from the depths of the planet. Us gods call it the Dead One, known for it's ability to change it's shape into whatever form it will. It was created by black magic thousands of years before Krynn existed.

"I has lived deep in the bowls of the planet," he continued, "residing in a cavern far beneath the planet's crust. It hordes treasure, like a dragon. However, it's a fact, that the Dead One is _**not**_ a dragon."

"Then what is it?" Tas asked, exited.

"It's simply nothing," Fizban answered. It's nothing, but everything."

"A riddle," Caramon sighed.

"Is it, my boy?" he asked mysteriously. "Or is it not?"

Caramon didn't reply.

"No," Fizban continued. "This creature might just be worse than Takhisis herself." Everyone, everything was deadly silent. No one dared breath, as if in fear that this so-called Dead One would appear...

* * *

Dragonlance © Margret Weis and Tracy Hickman  
Everything not in the book belongs to me  
Ask before using... and you can if you ask

Hope you enjoyed!

Next time on When The Dark Arises: The Dark Desire

When Tas sees a bright light and leaves, what will happen? And how will the twins react to an act of betrayal?


	5. A Dark Desire

Sorry it took so long to put this up. I've had lots of problems with internet connection, but all's well now. So here's the next chapter!

* * *

**A Dark Desire**

"No," Fizban continued. "This creature might just be worse than Takhisis herself."

Raistlin was the first to break the reigning silence.

"Worse than Takhisis?" Raistlin muttered. "Is that... even p-possible?"

Tasslehoff Burrfoot noticed the mage's small, even frightened, voice. _That's odd,_ Tas thought. _Raistlin's never scared..._

"Oh, very possible," Fizban answered. "In fact, I believe it's even more than possible."

Tas was growing extremely bored.

"So-" Raistlin began.

"What's it look like?" the Kender interupted.

Raistlin glared at him, apparently losing all aspect of fear.

"Hmmm... What's he look like?" Fizban said. "Well, it's kind of hard to describe, but I'll try. First off, it has pale white skin; thin, blood red eyes with slits for pupils; and slits for a nose. Next off it has long white hair; thin eyebrows; thin, blood red lips; and small fangs. It has a gaunt face and a very thin figure, so thin in fact that it's quite easy to see the things bones. The Dead One's arms and legs stretch out to abnormal sizes... Oh yes, it has two long, black wings with a claw mounting the top and bottom of each one. I probably shouldn't forget to mention his claws. Instead of regular fingers, well they're not exactly claws, but his fingers grow out by about another six inches than they should, and are pointed, no nails. Than, of course, his toes are exactly the same way, just they curve upwards. Oh, and one last thing, his neck. He has two long spikes growing out of each side of his neck, and they curve downward."

"Well, he proves to be unchokable," Tas commented, turning around to look at his friends, only to see that everyone was deathly white. "What's wrong?"

Caramon looked at him, "what do you think? This so-called 'Dead One' isn't a light-hearted thing, you know."

"I know that!" Tas informed in a hurt voice. "I was only trying to lighten the mood around things!"

"Well stop it, because it's not working Tas," Caramon said.

"You don't have to be so rude about it!" Tasslehoff exclaimed.

"I'll-"

"Shut up, Caramon," Raistlin hissed. "Leave him alone, you're getting annoying. He's a Kender, it's his job to be like that,"

Caramon looked at his twin. Seeing Raistlin's angry expression, he fell silent. The young mage continued to glare at him.

Tas looked away, ashamed that he had created a tension between the two twins. The shame didn't continue, however, because the Kender's attention was caught by something else. Tasslehoff saw a flash of blue light from under the door next to Dalamar. It was bright, he could tell, but he was the only one who saw it. The reason for this, though, was that they either didn't care, or that the crack under the door was low to the ground, Tas wasn't sure which.

As if fate was on the Kender's side, Raistlin started to cough uncontrollably, and the other's rushed to his side, even Caramon. Tas, on the other hand, took the chance to quickly get up and sneak out of the door, closing it silently behind him. Then he trotted down the hall, his topknot bouncing. He had brought his hoopak with him when he and Fizban left the Sleeping Dragon Inn. Tas grinned as he remembered him and the god taking their leave. He grinned even wider when he remembered that while walking down the stairs, Fizban refused to go down the tree again, the mage had said something like, "too bad that young brother of his is dying right now." That's when the wet eyed Caramon ran out of the room, calling for them to stop. They did. Now, however, Tas stopped walking. He wasn't sure if Fizban had just said that to make Caramon follow them, or because he was actually serious... and he was beginning to think he was serious...

He stopped pondering this when he saw the blue light again, except this time it wasn'y blue.

It was black.

Tas, knowing that he'd be scared out of his wits if he went to explore what it was, followed it anyway. He went straight into the room it came from, and stopped dead in his tracks.

It was the Dead One.

Tas froze in his spot, his eyes wide with fear. The Dead One wasn't interesting to him anymore... But it was definatly the Dead One, he could sense it somehow.

And _it _sensed _him_. It turned his red eyes onto the frightened Kender. Tasslehoff wanted to scream out, but couldn't, his voice was stuck in his throat, he could hardly breathe. He started to tremble and sweat, his eyes held prisoner by those of the Dead One. The monster began to creep toward him, awefully like an ape, Tas thought. Then realized that this would make quite a good addition to his collection of stories if he lived, and he didn't plan on dying.

Tas prepared to rip himself out of that spot, to run and beg Fizban and Raistlin to save him, he'd quite rather be eaten by Catyrpelius than die by the Dead One, but then it spoke!... the Dead One, not the worm, that wasn't there.

"What's your buisness here?" It asked, its voice an icy hiss, saliva coming out of his mouth, adding to the grusome sound of the voice.

If Tas wasn't afraid, he would have asked what _its_ buiseness was here, after all, it was Raistlin's Tower. But he was too afraid to even speak (an amazing feat for a Kender).

A smile ficked across the Dead One's face. "Have you come to be my Sacrifice?" It mused.

That's when Tas thought something very un-Kender-like, _I want to die, I don't want to continue this adventure! I'm useless and afraid!_

He also found his voice as tears flooded his eyes and ran freely down his small face. "S-Sacrifice?" he asked in a small voice.

The laugh chilled Tas to the bones, and he was quite sure that the sound of it would never leave him, it would always haunt him.

"Why yes, my Sacrifice, what else dear boy?" it hissed. "Come closer and let me tell you about it."

Almost unwillingly, Tas's feet started to edge toward him as if curious. Tas, frantic and frightened out of his wits, started sobbing as the Dead One grabbed his left arm and a knife.

"Now, first we must draw blood,"

"Wait!" Tas cried shrilly. "What's this Sacrifice for?"

"Why, to get me my mortal body back, so I can walk upon Krynn's surface."

"No!" Tas cried. "No, I won't help you!"

"Oh, I won't hurt you, my dear Tasslehoff."

"How do you know my name?" Tas asked, calming down.

"I've been watching you, my dear boy. And I understand you think you're weak. I can change that if you help me."

"A-alright," Tas said. Yes, he was tempted by power, and _that_ was not something that would happen to a Kender, especially this one, on a normal basis. He was thinking of being able to help his friends for real, being able to fight. "So what do we have to do?"

"First we must draw blood," it said. Tas nodded.

He held in his scream as the knife dug into his left wrist, biting deeply. Then the Dead One put the knife on the table, Tas noted that the Dead One licked the blood off, and the Kender shivered.

"W-what next?" Tas asked, eyeing the knife in disgust.

"Next I must drink your blood, little one. Then I shall be reborn and be able to walk upon mortal land once again," the Dead One answered.

"Why me?" he asked. "Why do you have to use my blood?"

"Why ask? Don't you want to be powerful?"

"Why yes, really, I do, and I will help you!" Tas said hurridly. "But I'm just wondering why it has to be me."

"Because you're pure of heart, my dear one. And only someone pure of heart and a willing soul can bring me back," he answered.

_'Pure of heart.'_ The words struck Tasslehoff with a new sese of reality, as if he took a physical blow to the face. _'A pure heart and a willing soul.'_ Was he truly a pure heart if he wanted to bring the creature that Fizban wanted them to kill? Fizban - Paladine - the Valiant Warrior and Draco Paladin... did he deserve to be pure of heart if he was going to betray him?

"Well, will you help?" the Dead One broke into his reverie, and Tas lost all sense of time as he nodded his answer.

He remembered the aweful feeling of a tounge lick his wrist, a tounge as corse as a cat's. He remebered tears stinging his eyes as he realized that he did something very un-Kender-like - betrayed his frineds. He betrayed his friends in one of the most aweful ways one could, especially a Kender, something Tas was sure even Raistlin wouldn't do. A Kender, as a Kender this act of betrayal could be interpretted many ways, along the lines of: I hate you; you don't deserve to live, you're below me; and many more.

He remembered hearing the Dead One's cry of success and his wrist burning were the creature held on with bone crushing force, he heard the pop. He remembered being thrown across the room and hitting a stone wall with a gasp of pain, fear creeping into his heart, the realization of him being the world's destruction hitting him full in the face. He remembered the Dead One yelling at him, "you fool, to think that I'd ever actually help you become strong. You're just a Kender, a useless waste of space! Ha!"

He could still clearly see a black, frightening light fill the room, could still hear himself scream, could still hear the cries of his friends calling for him. He remembered feeling pain, remembered seeing the Dead One in front of him, remembered looking down to see his chest gushing out blood. And he remembered running, running as fast as he could for the door, remembered the Dead One laughing, saying, "runing is useless!"

And all sense of time came back to him the second he stepped out of the room, slamming the door behind him with as much force as he could muster.

He stumbled in pain, running, crying, leaving a trail of blood on the ground as he ran towards where he could now hear Raistlin calling him in - in worry?

He tripped and fell flat on his face. Then he heard the sound of someone approching him.

"Don't kill me! Leave me alone!" Tas screamed desprately, forcing himself to his hands and knees and crawling away.

"Why would I do that, Burrfoot?" came the voice. And with a shriek Tas was pulled up and set on his feet facing Death...

...Or Raistlin.

"What did you do?" the mage asked, looking at the wobbling Kender and the blood stained chest.

"Something stupid," Tas weeped. "Forgive me!"

Raistlin feared the worst, but hid that emotion. He called Fizban's name, and the god and Kaira, Dalamar, and his brother appeared.

"Old One, please heal him," Raistlin asked softly.

Fizban looked at the mage oddly, as if confused by him saying please, but shrugged and kneeled by Tas. He put his hand over the sobbing Kender's chest, and his hand glowed green. Then Tas's chest started to pull itself back together until finally, Fizban pulled his now normal colored hand back.

Then he said, "what did you do?"

"You'll hate me," Tas muttered, looking down.

Caramon was confused, Kenders, and especially Tas, were never really sad except when a _**really**_ close friend died. And Tas looked more upset than the warrior had ever seen him.

"Tell us, we won't hate you," Fizban muttered gently.

"I-I... I just saw the Dead One," Tas muttered.

"This is no time for your stories, Tas-"

Raistlin held up his hand and his brother went quiet. "He's not lying," he informed.

"The Dead One scared me, still does, and he wanted my help." Tas continued dreadfully. "He said that if I helped him, he'd make me strong, so I could fight with you guys, and that's what I wanted, because I always feel useless being so small and weak. I mean, I couldn't even help Kaira get away from those hands."

"That's okay Tas, you couldn't do that even if you were strong, only Dalamar and Raistlin can," Kaira informed. "Right Magi?"

"Right," Raistlin replied.

"Yeah well, I wasn't thinking of that at the time, just the fact that the Dead One offered me power, and I wanted it," Tas sobbed. "So I helped him perform a ritual, to make it so he could once more walk upon Krynn's surface, and I believe it worked, and he said that only someone pure of heart and a willing soul could help him. But I don't think that I have a pure heart, after all, I betrayed you guys."

"That's horrible Tas, how could you?" Caramon asked incredously.

"I'm sorry!" the Kender wailed. "Really, I am, more than ever!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Tasslehoff!"

"Caramon, in the name of my Dark Queen, shut the fuck up!" Raistlin barked. "You're acting over the edge, it's not that horrible!"

"Not that horribe, Raist? Where's your sanity?!"

"It left with your brain," the mage hissed. "Leave the Kender alone, he said sorry."

"Like you care, Raistlin!" Caramon exclaimed. "You only care for yourself!"

"Really? Who saved you from Takhisis during the War of the Lance, my brother? I did! If I only cared about myself, Caramon, would I have done that?" there was soemthing like a plead in the mage's eyes.

"Of course, to further your evil plans! You're an ass! You hate everyone, including me!"

Raistlin was taken aback. He fell silent, and adverted his eyes, his face a face of torment and despair.

"I-I don't hate everyone," Raistlin muttered.

"Yes you do," Caramon pushed. "You said so yourself,"

"I didn't mean it," Raistlin muttered so quiet everyone had to strain to hear. "It just came out, I was angry at... myself."

"No you weren't, you of all people could have stopped yourself from saying it if you didn't mean it,"

Kaira heard the mage mutter something that sounded like the word sorry, and watched him hurriedly walk away, past her. She thought that she heard a sob as he passed...

* * *

Dragonlance © Margret Weis and Tracy Hickman  
Everything not in the book belongs to me  
Ask before using... and you can if you ask

Wow, poor Raistlin, I really feel for him :(

I hope you enjoyed! Please review with what you thought of it. Personally, I think this might have been one of the best chapters I've written so far.

Next time on When The Dark Arises: The Secret Past of Kaira

The past of Kaira is finally coming out. And what will happen to the twin's feud


	6. The Secret Past of Kaira

**Chapter 6: The Secret Past of Kaira**

Kaira watched as Raistlin rushed away from them, flinging himself past his twin. She looked down at her feet, thinking of the look on his face, the look of someone who's innocence would never be realized. She remembered that look so well, it was her look at times past and gone.

She looked up fiercely at Caramon, tears staining her eyes. "You jerk!" she hissed.

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Me?" Caramon asked, taken aback.

"Yes you!" she barked.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"You know what you did, you moron!" Kaira cried. "You made your brother cry!"

Caramon's shock was evident on his face for just a brief second, then his face was set to stone once more.

"He's not crying Kaira, he's faking it," he replied coldly.

"No he's not," she muttered, looking down once more. "I can see it in his eyes, he's upset, and you don't even realize it. The way you act towards him, I'd think that you never liked him at all."

"You know I use to like him," she didn't fail to catch the _use to_. "Anyway, you have no say in the matter, after all, you should understand me, you were our maid's daughter when we were kids."

"Are you that stupid!" she screamed. "Are you dumb enough to actually believe I was your maid's daughter? You had no maid, you were too damn poor! I was in your warrior class! I used to pick on your brother when I was young!"

"Then you should still hate him," he mumbled, shocked.

"Maybe I should, because he is a jerk, but that's not the point! He loves you, and you're treating him like crap!"

"He's done the same to me for years!" Caramon bellowed.

She didn't flinch back an inch. "I don;t care, Caramon, I don't freaking care." With that she turned around angrily and followed after where Raistlin had gone.

She ignored the rest of them as she rushed to his room, flinging the door open to see Raistlin quickly wrench up into a standing possiton, wiping his eyes.

"What?" he asked angrily, turning around to face his window, his back to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

He remained silent. Then, after she had given up the hope him answering, he replied with, "do I look okay?"

Shs her head, then remembered he wasn't looking at her. "No, I guess not."

He paused, the turned towards the door, motioning with a hand. The door swung open and Tasslehoff fell in.

"Sorry!" Tas exclaimed, getting up to leave quickly, not wanting Raisltin to kill him.

The mage shrugged, turning back to the window. "You can stay, Tas. You might anger my brother if you're around him much longer."

Tas looked at him nervously, then Kaira, who smiled slightly, and he closed ther door.

"Tell me, Tas," Raistlin muttered almost inaudilably. "Do you think I... I only care about... myself..."

Tas pondered for a moment, then said, "of course not, Raistlin. If it wasn't for you, on many ocassions, I'm quite sure we would be dead by now," he paused, then added, "especially Caramon, he's too stupid to live without you."

Kaira was sure she heard the magi softly chuckle.

"Listen Raistlin, don't dwell on this train of thought, it won't help," she informed gently.

"You sound as if you've experienced the same thing," he said softly, still looking out the window.

Kaira took soft steps over to him and the window, and layed a hand on his frail shoulder, feeling heat seep through her arm at the touch, and looked out the window. The soft candel lights that were still lit in windows far off, streched across the dark town, litting Palanthas with a suptle light.

"I have experienced something this," she muttered, watching the stars out the window. "I understand how you feel,"

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"I was a stuck up child, sort of, I thoguht I was better than everyone, even though I knew I wasn't, but they seemed to think otherwise," she began. "My older brother accused me of it the most, and it really upset me. And for some odd reason, I always wound up creating arguments between my parents." She sighed, and closed her eyes to surpress the tears that were falling down her face. "One day they got into a big argument because I wound up sticking up for you, actually." He looked at her in confusion. "My father hated you, I don't know why, however. We were both ten years old. My dad had said something that was rude, and I told him off.

"That's when my mother yelled at him for smacking me," her hand went to her face instinctivly, as if it still hurt. Raistlin looked at her with sorrow in his eyes, and Tas's face was sad. She remained looking out the window while she continued, her eyes now open. "I thought it would never end, but end it did, and all for the worse." The tears now flowed freely down her face. "I watched as my father wrenched my mother my her wrist and plunged her deep into the fire, the flame devowered her hungrily, greedily... and killed her," she heaved a wracking sob, gripping the window sill for support. Raistlin hesitantly reacehd out his hand towards her, put paused.

"She died, and it was all my fault," she continued. "And I was blamed so by the only two remaining people in my life, especially my brother. Eventually my father was found guilty and taken off to the gallows, but my brother still blamed me. He harrassed me about it for a long time, constantly reminding me it was my fault, always telling me that I only cared about myself, which is when I realized that he was sort of right, I did act like I only cared for myself, but I didn't, and I miss my mother." She fell to her knees, sobbing violently. "My brother left me to fend for myself not too much later, and I was all alone. It's all my fault."

Tas was going to protest, but Raistlin had dropped to his knees beside her, grabbing her chin with his hand and turning her head to look at him. He sullenly stepped out of the room to give them some privacy.

"It's not your fault," he muttered to her gently.

"Yes it is, it's because of me that my dad killed my mom," she sobbed.

"No, it's not," he replied, moving around her so he was slightly in front of her now. His hands moved down to her wrists, holding the gently, yet tightly. "It's not you're fault,"

"How would you know," she mumbled looking down. He reached up with his left hand, holding both her wrists with his right, and grabbed her chin gently, making her look at him again

"Because I know," he answered. "None of it is your fault, I assure you that you're sin free in all of it."

The light from the now rising sun filtered in through the window, illuminating his white hair and golden skin, making him look like an angel.

"You sound so sure of yourself," Kaira mumbled.

"That's because I'm rarely wrong," he replied, smiliing slightly. "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine,"

"How would it be yours?" she asked, looking into his golden eyes.

"Because if your father didn't hate me, than it wouldn't have happened," he muttered, looking into her clear blue eyes. "So it can't be your fault,"

She adverted her gaze, trying to vanish the butterflies in her stomach, to hide her blushing face. "But if I didn't stick up for you-"

"I'm glad you did," he replied, leaning in closer cautiously.

"But if I wan't born-"

"Then I couldn't do this," he leaned in closer, and pressed his lips to hers.

Kaira leaned in closer, freeing her hands and wrapping them around his back tightly, giving in to temptation. He pulled back, looking at her.

"Kaira, I feel... _safe_... around you, like the world doesn't spin towards my destruction," he muttered.

"Destrection is too big of a word, Raistlin, nothing can hurt you," she replied, looing intently into his eyes.

"I'm doomed for the Abyss, Kaira," he mumbled quietly.

"Then I'm coming with you, Raist, for I don't feel like I can live without you,"

"Nonsense, you're better off without me,"

"Maybe, maybe not," she answered. "But I've never been good with telling what's wrong and right, but I'm sure this is right," she leaned in to kiss him again, then she stood, and turned towards the door. "I better go, before anyone gets suspicious," and she left.

Raistlin put his hand to mis lips unconciously, staring after her with regret...


End file.
